dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Monsters vs. Asymmetrical Killers
Universal Monsters vs. Asymmetrical Killers or Count Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, and The Wolfman vs. The Nightmare, The Trapper, and Experiment Terrorform is Pygmy Hippo 2's tenth What-If DBX. Description Dracula, Frankenstein, and The Wolfman vs. Last Year:The Nightmare, Dead By Daylight, and Deceit! It's another battle of horror movies and games as the classic creepers take on the multiplayer maulers! DBX Lightning struck the castle's tower, making some panels fall off, but the people inside didn't mind the storm at all due to most of them being undead. "No, you're insane! Dracula, you can't control the Wolfman!" "If I can convince the greatest scientific creation ever made to support me, why not a simple beast?" "Friend." The full moon was close to rising but the three were interrupted by the front door being pushed open causing Frankenstein's Monster to walk towards the entrance as Count Dracula glared at it, Larry Talbot was busy struggling with the straps holding him down in a medical chair. Three travelers walked in and one could recognize the man in front as The Trapper, the woman in the middle was called Rachel Pankhurst, and the last was some green gas that was The Nightmare. "You dare bring weapons into my estate?!" "We have been sent by a higher power to kill you all." Rachel loaded her pistol and approached the bound Talbot as Evan MacMillan intercepted Adam and raised his cleaver threateningly. "You belong dead!" "You fools! Your higher power considers me the least threatening?!" A hooked chain snagged a candle nearby the vampire which made him turn to see the gas had turned into The Strangler who jumped down from the rafters with a sadistic laugh. "Why are you cutting me loose?" Larry was surprised that Pankhurst cut his bonds loose with a knife before the Infected with the Experiment Terrorform '''replied to the host of '''The Wolfman '''and handed him a silver tipped cane. "It's not entertaining for him if it's not a fair fight." '''Here we goooo! The Count fixed his piercing gaze upon The Nightmare and attempted to use his hypnosis on the being but it wasn't just a maniacal killer and readied another hook chain throw. That was The Strangler's mistake as Dracula dodged the attack and yanked on the chain to drag his opponent in for a punch to the gut and bared his fangs before sinking his teeth into his opponent's throat. The deranged hobo responded by driving his scissors deep into the vampire lord's chest and hit the heart, forcing his foe to let go of his throat. The Nightmare continued his assault by wrapping a hand around the Count's neck and relentlessly stabbing his body while laughing maniacally before his arm was grabbed mid-thrust. "Let's take this somewhere else." The vampire lord showed surprising strength in throwing the deranged hobo into a wall and then pounced on him to snap through the wooden floor that was still under construction. The Strangler's scissors were left on the upper floor but he pulled out a switchblade in the basement and started circling Dracula while making feigned stabs. "You brutes always carry multiple blades, don't you?" The Count rushed The Nightmare and delivered a powerful punch that broke his foe's hand and the weapon before he felt another sharp pain in his chest. The vampire lord looked down to see the hooked chain in his chest but merely glared and snarled in the deranged hobo's face as his hand gripped the open neck wounds on his opponent. The Strangler gurgled on his own blood in his death cry as Dracula tore his throat out and then was going to go back upstairs before he heard another blade scraping across the ground. The Trapper and Frankenstein's Monster were struggling with each other to get a blow in before the former decided to go for a headbutt which the latter performed an even more devastating one. As Evan MacMillan stumbled backwards with a splitting headache, Adam advanced and wrapped his hands around his opponent's neck with murderous intent. However the unnerving Killer took the opportunity to start slamming his cleaver into the patchwork undead's body with no resistance and forced him to let go of his throat. Frankenstein's Monster backed up in fear of The Trapper as he strided towards him and looked for something to even the odds before noticing a nearby torch on the wall. "Fire bad." The patchwork undead took the weapon he feared and used it to smash the unnerving Killer across the mask, making him grunt in pain. Adam picked up a chair next and attempted to use it on his foe's head but Evan MacMillan intercepted it with his cleaver and hacked it apart. The Trapper went to use his blade on Frankenstein's Monster next but his arm was caught and he was swung into the stone wall, causing cracks to appear in it. The unnerving killer was in a bad situation but the patchwork undead stomped forwards, right onto his bear trap, and yelled in pain as he struggled to get free. Evan MacMillan attempted to deal the death blow then but Adam flailed and sent him back-first into a table of experimental medicine as the roof collapsed from a lightning strike. "I don't want to fight!" "That doesn't matter." Lawrence Talbot desperately attempted to keep Rachel Pankhurst at a distance with his cane with pokes but she got past and slashed his chest. The Wolfman swung the cane silver head first into the Experiment Terrorform's head in pain before recoiling in shock and barely avoided a swing. The cursed man whacked the knife out of the deceptive Infected's hands and opened his mouth to speak again before a pistol shot barely missed him. Lawrence Talbot ran for cover as Rachel Pankhurst fired at him and found a double-barreled shotgun behind the medical chair he was trapped in. Rather than question whether it was loaded, the cursed man took a chance and blasted at the deceptive Infected as she cautiously approached and narrowly avoided death. The Infected Terrorform continued her barrage as she got closer to the chair and The Wolfman cowered as he made a difficult decision. Rachel Pankhurst got around the chair with a new magazine before Lawrence Talbot's shotgun fired point-blank and sent her flying backwards to the floor. "I didn't want to hurt you!" "Agh, you shouldn't have done that..." As the cursed man approached the deceptive Infected, she unloaded the clip on him and made him collapse on the floor. Both saw the full moon through the open roof and realized that it was showtime as The Wolfman and Experiment Terrorform began their transformations due to a breeze taking out all of the flames from the torches. The Nightmare swung an axe at the Count but he turned into a bat and flew away as he squeaked before getting behind the being and bit the back of it's neck. The Slasher slammed it's back into the wall but Dracula had already gotten off and shapeshifted into a wolf next which leaped at it. The murderous janitor had to hold back the vampire lord's teeth with the handle of his axe before pushing him off and making him land in a trap. The Count broke free only to realize The Nightmare had dissapeared again into green gas and his senses barely alerted him to the glass window breaking above him. The vampire lord narrowly avoided an axe in the head as the murderous janitor's blade smashed into the stone floor and got stuck which made him vulnerable. Dracula's teeth sank into The Slasher's arm and started tearing away the flesh from the bone as his foe gave up on freeing the weapon to whack the beast's head. The Count retreated with a chunk of meat as The Nightmare got his axe free and took a clumsy swing with his one good arm that the wold dodged. The vampire lord grabbed onto the murderous janitor's shoulders and started chomping down on his head and thrashed to tear it open to end another form of his opponent. The Slasher's body turned into the green gas again and Dracula returned to his regular form as a massive figure lumbered out of the shadows. The Trapper got up with orange fluid dripping down him and his outfit changed as he became the King of the Hooks and Frankenstein's Monster was charged with electricity that ran down his limbs before the two fought again. The unnerving Killer attempted to swing his cleaver into the patchwork undead's head but he gripped the blade and merely pressed down harder as it cut into his skin. Adam broke the blade with his raw power and then gripped Evan MacMillan by the throat as he readied a haymaker but his foe was stronger as well. Frankenstein's Monster was caught off guard by a fist slamming into his chest and a bear trap closing on his hand before The Trapper picked him up on his shoulder and charged forwards. The patchwork undead was slammed back-first onto a sacrificial hook before several spider legs appeared around him as the unnerving Killer watched. Evan MacMillan was shocked to see Adam rip the hook apart with his bare hands before the legs stabbed him and then tackled him into the damaged wall. The Trapper's throat was grabbed with even greater force than before and lightning hit Frankenstein's Monster again, frying his opponent at the same time as he broke his neck. The unnerving Killer still gripped the patchwork undead's arm in a desperate attempt to hold back the impending blow but he couldn't stop that. Adam's fist collided with Evan MacMillan's mask and smashed it into the wall, completely anhilated his foe's head and leaving a gory mess as he let the corpse drop in front of the crumbling wall. The Wolfman howled to the full moon and the Experiment Terrorform let out a low growl before the two creatures charged at each other and exchanged claw swipes. The cursed werewolf ducked under a blow and sank his teeth into his foe's leg, causing the monstrous Infected to bite down on his shoulder in response. Lawrence Talbot and Rachel Pankhurst both retreated for a moment and pondered their next move as claws scratched metal and jaws snapped at the air. The Experiment Terrorform rushed forwards at the same time as the Wolfman leapt through the air and slashed her head off, only for a cloud of smoke to appear. The monstrous Infected's fist then slammed into the cursed werewolf's head from behind before her mouth closed on the back of his neck. Rachel Pankhurst couldn't apply much pressure as Lawrence Talbot threw her off quickly and then stabbed a claw deep in her chest to puncture his chest. The Wolfman climbed up the medical chair as the Experiment Terrorform screeched in pain and held her wound before leaping onto her again and biting down hard on her throat. The cursed werewolf tore out the monstrous Infected's throat and forced her to turn back as her claws scraped his back before something jabbed into his neck. Rachel Pankhurst eye's rolled back and she dropped the lethal injection syringe as Lawrence Talbot yelped and turned back into a man again. "Finally." He said as he closed his eyes. "So now we're becoming nothing but the brutish beasts are allies are?! Very well then!" The Count turned into a monstrous bat demon that flew at The Nightmare as he yelled and ran forwards to grab onto his opponent as he flew upwards. The Giant held onto Dracula's body as he delivered a series of powerful punches to his head before fangs sank into it and made him roar in pain. The vampire lord got the brutish convict's grip to loosen and held onto it with his legs as he spun around and launched his opponent far away from his castle. The Count didn't see the green gas that his opponent turned into and was caught off-guard as The Nightmare landed from the sky onto his back and pushed him away. The brutish convict grabbed the vampire lord's back and threw him full-force back into his castle where he landed chest first onto a jagged piece of wood. The Giant approached the dying Dracula who changed back and pulled him off only to relentlessly slam him into the ground repeatedly until he was a broken skeleton. Frankenstein's Monster growled in fury behind The Nightmare and grabbed him from behind as he lifted him up to the heavens and the sky flashed again. "You belong dead!" The patchwork undead repeated his insult as lightning struck the brutish convict and coursed throughout his body before he roared in pain and exploded. Adam brushed off the chunks of The Giant on his clothes and growled in annoyance as he left the castle to find something else to do or at least entertain him. This DBX's Winner is... The Universal Monsters!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:Pygmy Hippo 2 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights